Kiyone's past
by blade-destroyers
Summary: Kai has a older sister, Mariasha Anastasia Kiska Hiwatari aka Kiyone. She tells the story of her life and how she became a member of the Bladedestroyers.


Kiyone's past  
  
Kiyone: Hello, I have decided to make a new fanfic. This one is what happens to Kiyone at the abbey.  
  
Mur: Yay. Why am I not in this story?  
  
Kiyone: Cause you come in later in the story.  
  
Mur: Hmppp.I hate you all.  
  
Lorilei: Yay. I am in this story.  
  
Mur: Stop bragging.  
  
Kiyone: Okay lets start..(  
  
Kai: Kiyone does not own beyblade, she only owns Kiyone Hiwatari. Lorilei belongs to Hollie F, and Mur belongs to Sam B.  
  
Chapter one Kiyone's past  
  
A lonely girl sat in her room; she had emerald green eyes and light brown hair with red streaks in it. That girl was Kiyone Hiwatari.  
  
Kiyone Hiwatari sat alone in her room; the floor and the walls were lit by the dim moonlight from the only window in the room. The walls and the floors were stone. The only furniture in the room was a wooden bed which had some old blankets and a white pillow on it. A wooden chest sat at the end of the bed. It held all of kiyone's belongings in it, well what ever she could claim as hers.  
  
Kiyone looked at her beyblade (which was black and red); she was only eight yet she was already the best beyblader at the abbey, even better then the oldest bladers. She had never trained with anyone but the trainers and Boris. She had a dozen questions why but she was taught never to ask questions.  
  
"Defeat is the ultimate humiliation", "if you fail you won't be welcome back" and "you better not let me down". Those words haunted Kiyone's mind. They were all the things that Boris had made her remember. He told her she was in training to become the ultimate warrior. Why was she training though? Why did her grandfather stick her in the abbey? These thoughts raced through her mind everyday, when she was training, or trying to sleep.  
  
Kiyone heard a knock on the door; it was either one of the guards or Boris, either one meant bad news. She hopped into the bed and covered her body with the blankets and then faked to be asleep. It was past curfew and she was suppose to be asleep over three hours ago. The door opened, it wasn't a guard or Boris.  
  
A strange girl walked into her room; she had light blue hair and emerald green eyes. The girl walked over to Kiyone and shook her; Kiyone immediately jumped out of bed. Kiyone looked at the strange girl. Who was this girl? What was she doing at the abbey? Kiyone had never met another kid her age at the abbey before, so this girl being here had shocked her.  
  
The strange girl looked at Kiyone and said, "do you know what the deal is about this place". Kiyone looked shocked, the girl didn't even know what went on at the abbey, "who are you" said Kiyone, she wanted to know who this girl was. The strange girl looked at Kiyone for a minute then finally said "I'm Lorilei, Lorilei Mackenzie" replied the girl.  
  
Kiyone had been living at the abbey since she could remember, the only family she ever saw was her grandfather, and she never knew her real parent's. Kiyone knew she had a half brother. She heard his name was Kai, although she had never met him though. Kiyone looked at the girl. She was stupid, she didn't know any of the rules, "where are you from. Don't you know it's past curfew? You're breaking the abbey's rules." Kiyone knew all the rules off by heart. Lorilei was thinking whether she should reply to the girl's questions or just go back to her room, "I'm new. I ran away from an orphanage and found this place" replied Lorilei.  
  
Kiyone laughed. This girl had just found the abbey and thought it would be a nice place to live. "You don't know what you got yourself into", said Kiyone after laughing at Lorilei. "What do you mean." Lorilei had never known any other emotion other then fear and hatred. Boris had shown kindness. This emotion was unknown to Lorilei. Kiyone smirked and said, "what is wrong with you. This place is no place for a girl like you." Kiyone had the urge to break out in laughter, but that would cause a guard to come. Lorilei looked at Kiyone. She had anger in her eyes. "You think you know everything." Lorilei ran to the door. "Screw you. I'm going back to my room". Then kiyone was alone again; she shut the door and sat on the floor under the window. "I will always be lonely, I should just run away.. I should." Kiyone sat under the window, just thinking.  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
Kiyone: Well that done.  
  
Lorilei: Wow!! That was actually okay.  
  
Mur: Add me in next time.  
  
Lorilei and Kiyone- * anime sweat drop*.. Maybe later Mur.  
  
Kiyone: Well comment please, and flames are welcome. 


End file.
